Inner Demons
by Snowyandshadsnowy
Summary: 30 years on and Bella ends up becoming bored of day to day life of being a vampire. After hearing a mysterious killer has seemed to be killing off other vampires. She goes to take a look for herself, but who it is isn't the expected...
1. Prologue

Inner Demons (or whatever the hell Im gonna call this)

Prologue

Quiet.  
Possibly the best way to sum up the pleasant stretch of countryside that seemed as if it were never-ending if looked at from that glorious rocky cliff top.  
From where the figure was stood there was two ways to head, on the left, overgrown forestland.  
The right, a gently flowing waterfall, not rapid on its decent to the pool of water it would eventually hit, but as if tickling downwards like soft rain, as if in caution of what may be lurking in the depths of the friendly, but unfathomable pool of water which further along you could see it had quickly re-arranged itself to form a slow moving, amiable river.  
The only thing that actually broke the silence occasionally was the spontaneous call of one animal of some description to the other and then the silence came back as if not been interrupted at all. 

That is, If it actually stayed like that.

Suddenly, two, quite blurred due to the rate of speed at which they ran, figures darted towards the forest land, the sounds of their heavy breathing filling the scenery below with, to it all, an alien sound.

Seconds later another figure, not as fast as the other two, ran after them though this one didn't fill the environment with heavy breathing like the other two but metallic thuds as it hit the ground from running, like if it was completely machine.

The three figures quickly disappeared into the woodland as the breathing, pants, and thuds lingered on lifelessly as they chased on further into the woods. 

The limp figure of a man, who's long wavy hair covered a majority of his face, only turned his head to look at them a couple of seconds after their disappearance, then his head turned back to look at the scenery that stretched out ahead of him, as if it had a power to take over him.

Sooner or Later faint Screeches could be heard from a extremely long distance, which were quickly cut off by snapping sounds, as if it were a humans bone but still the figure refused to move, concentrating on every plate of grass, every ripple of water and every leaf on the tree. The smaller details on the environment, as if it were a masterpiece of a painting.

The metallic figure, emerging from the trees, slowly crept up to him.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A female silhouette strolled along the breath taking seaside in the early mornings of the uninhabited tropical island. The sun rose eagerly, stretching to the far corners of the sky, taking all of the night sky that had just been there a moment or two ago, so making the sky a mix of oranges, reds and Blues. The noises only contributed to the strength of the calm feeling the beach seemed to offer as the seagulls soared in the sky gracefully calling to each other as they swooped in different directions far out near the sea which contrasted from the furthest out being vague kind of blue, to the waves sliding along the joyful sand which were a much lighter shade, tinted yellow from the sand. The waves made a rather muffled roaring sound, not an unpleasant roar that would be compared to a busy town but much softer than that.

The girl walked slowly along the sand staring out into the distance morosely, firmly clenching her slim, small and pale hands into fists then letting go again several times, the sheer anger on her face was as obvious as looking at two people and knowing who's older by looking at their aged faces. She was not old, but a young looking woman of her early twenty's possibly, her eyes seemed tired with the bags under her eyes seemed to resemble painful bruises, though her pain ridden eyes forced themselves to stare forward as if to concentrate on something in the distance.

Her dark brown hair blew around freely when the sea wind picked up every now and again, when it picked up it seemed as if the hair was dancing, or enjoying its partial freedom to be cheerful and express it unlike the body it was attached to.

"Bella!"  
Bella turned her head swiftly, in the direction of the speaker.  
"Alice? I told everyone not to follow me Alice, You know that"  
Alice, the smaller, slightly younger girl of the two almost immediately got so close to Bella she was at her side. Her expression was pitiful, strangely, while Bella's hair continued to lightly dance in the cool breeze from the sea, Alice's stayed perfectly close to her head.  
"Well I've clearly ignored you then haven't I?" Alice sighed; she seemed irritated, as if she'd had this conversation many times before. "Look Bella, you haven't listened to me many times before when we've had this conversation but I want you to listen to me now"  
"As if I ever will Alice, I dont know why you try so hard"  
"Bella, Please, if not do it for me or the family, do it for your husband and child."  
"I just want to be left alone, I need time for myself to think I-I've been so worried I can't even think straight anymore"

Alice's eyes widened to the point where it may have been impossible for her to open them any wider, the concern on her face gradually growing as she took in Bella's words. "You won't tell anyone what you're getting so upset about Bella, you've been so cheerful the past couple of years of joining the family now you just seem to be wanting to get away from it more and more..."

"I think I may just be having late reactions about all this."  
"What do you mean Bella?"  
"I mean, I'll never see my mum again, I mean, she'll eventually want to see me in person, how do I explain what she see's if Im the same age as I was 30 years ago, that and the fact seeing her in the place she lives is dangerous enough for me as it is now" She angrily looks up at the rising sun and curses at it as if it were human. "Im damned enough as it is with the amount of grudges from some other vampires I managed to create along the way, that and the fact I've become bored stiff now that I've seen _everything_ now twice over!"

"We did warn you Bella, Being a vampire isn't exactly the most fun of lives the majority of the time"  
Bella sighed and folded her arms bitterly like a whiny toddler that didn't get their own way.

"Besides" Alice explained "I do believe something's cropped up that in fact will not bore you at all"  
Bella's interest was caught instantly.

"What? What's going on?" Bella demanded forcefully.  
"Its just a rumour Bella but if you insist I-"  
"Just tell me Alice"  
"Something seems to be killing off a few vampires around northern Europe, of course, no where close to where we are, but rumour has it whatever it is thats killing them off there is making its way to America anytime soon."

Bella seemed to be in some kind of delight from this news. Slowly a grin was forming on her ill-tempered face. "Tell me more, about the killer, it's intriguing me"  
"Bella I don't think its much of a big-"  
"Come on Alice! Please tell me?"

"Fine!" Alice snapped looking away from Bella to the calm waves of the sea rolling gently to the shore. 

"It doesn't seem like a vampire killing other ones for extra land just for themselves, the cuttings haven't been clean enough for that, they've been torn apart in the messiest way I've ever seen them turn out, and I've been alive much longer than you have. But anyway, looks like whatever it was they used a hell of a lot of force to get the job done."  
Bella clapped her hands joyfully, thinking of what she could do with this, take it and twist it so it gave her something she also found seemed to be lacking in her life rather than her parents presence, the thrill of danger. All of this Alice picked up on immediately.  
"Bella don't you dare think about doing anything about this, we dont even have a clue about what it is yet!"

"So? If I find out what it is I can-"  
"No! Seriously, it's as if you don't have any family to bother about instead"

"I _know _I do Alice! It's just... I-I don't think I really... how do I word this now?" she pondered, Bella knew what to say, just couldn't find the best way to describe it. "...When I was human, them very, _very_ long 30 years ago, I had the excitement of there being danger on the constant. Victoria, James, Laurent, the Volturi! Finding ways to get out of being hunted down by the all was well, extremely exciting... We hear of nothing now, all except for when we- I mean- I go hunting."  
"We were expecting you to behave like this somehow." Alice frowned.

"I'm sorry to be a disappointment"  
"I didn't say you were"  
"Sounded like it to me"

Alice sighed in frustration. "Then I'm sorry for making it sound like that." 

Neither of them talked for a short while after, their eyes focused on the gentle rolling waves and the sun which was still rising higher slowly, luckily for them however, the shady green palm trees hung above them protectively. Though despite their eyes focused on something else, the growing sense of complete awkwardness from their previous conversation.

Suddenly, after a few short seconds that seemed like an agonizing few hours, Alice swiftly turned her small, pale and annoyed face to Bella.  
"Right, just so we're clear, you dont go _anywhere_ near whatever the _hell_ that thing is if you ever see the damn thing. You run to us and tell us, it's best to kill it than have it pick us off one by one."

"Whatever."  
"Bella. This is serious." Alice snapped at her furiously.

"Fine! Fine! I'll do it!" Bella said unconvincingly

"Bella. Promise me you won't."  
Bella sneakily put one of her arms around her back and cautiously crossed her fingers. "I promise Alice." This gave Bella a few seconds waiting time to make sure that Alice hopefully never saw her crossed fingers.  
Alice smiled at her finally. This made Bella smile too but for a completely different reason. She'd just gotten away with, what potentially could be, her most perfect plan of all to beat.

How could she not consider this almost perfect moment that now was occurring right near where she could sprint off to and back in at least a day or so from where she was exactly standing, to be something that would cause the tremendous thrill for a long time. The days in day out repeats of being a vampire with a teenage child were okay to Bella. But she deeply enjoyed the danger around her in her final human years with the husband she married and her best friend out to protect her from the spiralling dangers. Not that she wanted them to save her anymore after finding herself wrapped up in her own newly found strength.  
But the prospect of another threatening danger over the horizon:  
_Wow!_

It's as if all of Bella's prayers had been answered all in one.

How _could_ she not refuse?

She then walked back with Alice to the settlement in which her and the rest of the family were staying for the week, just in the middle of the island which was a luscious green, alluring and vibrant jungle land consisting of a vast variety of tropical birds sweetly humming their delicate tunes and plants swaying softly from the sea breeze with freedom much like Bella's hair. 

But all of this didn't concern her. The plan in her mind was only just beginning to take form.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bella and Alice quickly hurried up to the temporary settlement. With Bella's smile still attached to her face as if never to come away for a while, this scheme of catching a psychotic killer still cheerfully playing away in her head.

What or who would the killer be exactly? A vampire or maybe a shape shifter? It could only be one or the other. As far as Bella was concerned, that was the only thing able to take a vampire apart.

Bella decided as soon as she got the chance she'd escape, hard to do in a house full of vampires. But she was surely up for a challenge.

She stepped into what seemed like an aged, filthy and cramped shack like building on the outside to its total opposite on the inside. Despite it seeming quite modern on the inside, the floor and walls were not crammed with objects but were kept fairly simple. The floor was a polished wood floor that seemed as the planks had been placed down fairly recently, so despite the odd inaccuracy here and there in their layout barely any gaps appeared in-between them.

The walls were painted white; they were not straight, but crumbly, like the stone on the outside of the shack which appeared a dark grey colour. No personal possessions like paintings or photographs were hung on the walls accept for one giant painting of the Cullen family which hung right at the back of the main room.

The shack was split up into 5 rooms; all in which were extremely similar to the biggest, but at least held a few more personal possessions to whoever had claimed that room as their own.  
It seemed as it any cleaning work down within was recent as the first scent that hit Bella was a powerful odour of bleach and countless of other cleaning utensils that would even make the strongest of men's eyes water at the strength of it all.  
The strong wave of people talking came swiftly after the rush of the bleach scent all coming from the farthest wall every from the entrance in the main room, along with sudden silence upon the speakers realisation of her and Alice's presence.

A lanky man with bronze hair like the shiniest of coins ever seen shouted over to her.  
"Hey Bella, glad you're back!"  
"Hey Edward!" She responded cheerfully. The two of them hugged with Edward quickly kissing her on the cheek.  
"Enjoyed your walk?" He asked  
"Yeah it was quite inspiring." Bella replied, trying not to show any kind of tone in her voice which would reveal her plot.

"Good!" Edward smiled

Alice made her way to a blonde haired, restless and pale looking man who slightly smiled as soon as he realised she was walking towards him.

Bella seemed to be looking around for someone.

"Renesmee...Where's Renesmee?"

A much smaller girl compared to all the others walked in with short hair, much like Alice's hair but a browner colour and curlier. Her clothes suggested a tom-boyish personality, as there were very little feminine details to her choice of outfit with the only thing that could be classed as feminine was the black ribbon tied around her left arm like a bracelet.

She walked in cheerfully with an older, taller man who kept close to her, almost as if protecting her from some kind of danger that the others found invisible, that, or completely non-existent. 

"Did that answer your question?" Edward laughed as he kissed Bella on the cheek one more and went to speak to Renesmee and her giant protector.

Edward leaving her to speak to their teenage daughter gave Bella the excuse to sink back into thought on a plan again. This time, what to do if she came across the killer. All depended on where she was really, what hiding places were there and if there was anything she could throw or kick at them, something razor-sharp, maybe even spiked, but _definitely_ heavy so with enough force if she threw it it'd cut them easy all the way.  
Bella grinned at this sickening image of her hacking away psychotically at this imaginary man that all her mind could come up with as a possible identity to the killer. It amused her at how strangely easy this image in her head seemed to be, it wasn't really set anywhere, a field under heavy cloud, there was nothing of the scenery that interested Bella, the noises didn't either.

But then her grin grew wider, her eyes staring into space delightfully at what hit her next in her sadistic daydream. Nothing a vampire had but it was present, the strong stench of blood that seemed to be pouring out of the male figure in her dream. More powerful than anything she'd smelt before in her vampire life, she barely noticed her mouth watering at this imaginary irresistible aroma taking over her thoughts.

It was her husband that made her snap back to reality by shaking her ever so gently out of it, which took her by surprise.  
"Bella? Is anything wrong?" He asked his expression full of strong concern for her welfare.

"Yeah-yeah I'm fine" She quickly responded. She shook her head trying to clear herself of all thoughts going on.

"...Right." He said unconvinced completely by her shaking her head. 

Bella needed to get out quick now, her thoughts had brought her into this danger of getting caught, and then she'd never be able to go because everyone would be watching her, that isn't what she wanted! She wanted to run off as fast as she could, she'd have to seem the sea first of course, and then as soon as she got to the surface she'd have to rob a clothes shop, nothing fancy, a casual one will do. Then maybe try out looking close around the forests, they'd be a good hiding place for a killer, she'd seen all of it before in them many movies she watched and watched again when she was human.

Where the cop or whoever was hunting him down knew exactly where the killer was hiding somehow just by pinning a few notes on a giant board and from all the suspects they listened to with all their lies, debts to others or affairs that they thought would never build up to killer.

Bella smiled, she'd be just like them super cops. Knowing everything? That'd make everything go according to plan!

_Crash!_

Renesmee was on the main room floor withering in pain, screaming out for everyone else to gather as she'd quite carelessly sprinted into the rather sharp edges of coffee table that faced nothing in the room, it was not being used for purpose, but as decoration, and she had sliced a fairly large cut in her leg. Though despite the little seriousness this cut actually had she still threw her arms around asking for everyone to come help the "Badly Injured" leg.

And as usual everyone rushed up in their lack of enthusiasm to assist her, even Edward who's uncertainty stayed towards Bella for a while, then he followed everyone else to help the over-reacting child and her leg. 

This may have just given Bella enough time to get out.

She got up silently looking around to see if anyone was looking at her, when she was sure they wasn't, she headed into another room, looking around for a suitable exit she hesitated, to her right there was nothing, there was nothing to her right either. It was only when she looked behind her did she noticed the cool, murky and aged Window in which its curtains looked just like an old horses mane swirling when a gust of breeze went through.

Bella pushed it open quietly, preventing it from creaking like most old objects do and carefully crawled through, constantly checking if anyone turned to look in her direction.

_Renesmee's a better actor than what I used to be_ She thought as she hit the floor noiselessly and made her speedy journey down to the sea in which she picked up speed to help with the force in the water as she attempted to plunge herself in deeper.

In about half a minute or so Bella was nowhere to be seen as she'd completely gone underwater.

About 2 minutes later afterwards did only Edward and the rest realise Bella's dissapearence.


End file.
